


Game On! [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy looks good in Quidditch gear, Fanart, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: It's the beginning of a very heated game of Quidditch





	Game On! [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487398) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 

> This art was created for a dear friend, a fab writer and a lovely person, and is based on her fic 'It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)' 
> 
> Excerpt:  
_Draco released the Snitch and soared away, laughing._  
_Harry paused to watch Draco fly; he did it like he did everything else: effortlessly and with such grace. _  
_Shaking himself out of his momentary stupor, Harry took off after Draco. _  
_"Game on!" he shouted._
> 
> Happy happy birthday dear Betsy! I hope you get properly spoiled today. You said you'd like me to draw Harry and Draco on brooms, so here you go. I hope you like.
> 
> Thanks to the squee squad for the support and cheerleading.

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/515140983789453332/626391566629601290/1569413773496_Untitled_Artwork.png)


End file.
